1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of optical adapters in shooting cameras. Shooting cameras can be divided, depending on their purpose, into two distinct categories, each having its advantages and its drawbacks. There are instruments for the cinema sector and instruments for the video sector. The cinema and video sectors are developing separately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each sector remains attached to its own technology. The video sector is essentially one using electronic technology and image processing after shooting. The cinema sector is a world of actors in which the shooting conditions remain essential and where it is more difficult to achieve image processing after shooting in order to obtain special effects.
The purpose of the invention is to bring these two sectors, namely the cinema and video sectors, closer together by proposing an adapter of cine-camera objectives to video cameras to obtain a filming device that combines most of the advantages of each of these two respective sectors. With this adapter, it is possible to use existing high-performance, high-quality cine-camera objectives incorporating numerous functions with a video camera having CCD type electronic receivers. These receivers provide for easier storage and duplication as well as special effects and high-performance
According to the invention, there is provided an adapter for adapting at least one objective to a camera, characterized in that: the camera is a video camera comprising a spectral splitter of light into three spectral bands, and three receivers each associated with one spectral band, the three receivers having the same first format, the distances between the entrance of the spectral splitter and the sensitive surfaces of the receivers being different for the three spectral bands; the objective is a cine-camera objective, with only one image focal plane, for all three spectral bands and has a second given format; and in that the adapter comprises: first optical means conveying images between the image focal plane of the cine-camera objective and the sensitive surfaces of the receivers; second optical means achieving a relative axial offset of the three spectral bands so that the differences in distance are compensated for, so that the image corresponding to each of the spectral bands is formed at the level of the sensitive surface of the associated receiver; the first and second optical means of conveyance and offsetting having an overall magnification that changes the format of the image of the cine-camera objective into the common format of the receivers.